Perfect
by Alice in Wonderless Land
Summary: ON HIATUS --------------- BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Life had been a whole lot simpler back in England, Sam thought. It was just her and her two best mates, Molly and Jade.

Through the first few years of high school they stayed super tight, like nothing had changed from when they were eleven… but they had.

Molly started having PMS _all the time_, and went off at Sam and Jade like they had just raped her or something.

Jade started drinking and taking drugs, and we know that always ends badly. It ended with Molly and Sam having to talk her out of suicide.

Sam- where do I begin? She got her tongue pierced and dyed her hair cherry-red. It felt nice for her to have some form of control in her life, but this was not what she had expected from her parents:

"Oh Sam! Thank goodness! You are _finally_ showing some normal teenage rebellion!"

Needless to say, Sam was shocked. She kept her hair cherry-red and her tongue stayed pierced but she longed for the days when she, Molly and Jade would hang out in the art room and peer out of the window to see the guys from the school across the road.

They would go on about how they had freaky coloured hair at that "Arts College" and how dreamy and dangerous they looked. Sam longed for the days when they would be three kissing-virgins gossiping about girls, guys and the latest _Buffy_ re-run, which teachers were ex-convicts, rapists, homosexuals and attempting to understand why Jade got to snogg all the guys while Molly and Sam stood in the background shaking their heads with their classic 'Dear Lord' _Rupert Giles_ impersonation.

But then; PRESTO CHANGO.

And I mean this literally. When Sam got her powers her old life of Jade and Molly and _Buffy_ and those guys from across the road moved quietly into the background.

Sam managed to get her hair colour back to its honey-brown colour, but nothing could be done about her tongue piercing. She stayed in her room all day and whatever there was of a social life went out the window.

She wouldn't return any of Molly's calls that desperately pleaded for help with controlling Jade. She wouldn't return any of Jade's calls that desperately pleaded for help getting Molly off her back.

She just lay there, occasionally moving to go to the bathroom, have meals or go to school. That was when the non-events began.

She wouldn't put much thought into anything and was distracted. That is when her parents snapped and transferred her to Sky High… that just happened to be on the other side of the Globe.

She wasn't glad that she was now sitting at a table with Magenta, Ethan, Zack, Will, Layla and Warren. In fact, she would much rather be lecturing Jade about STD's in a motherly way. She would rather be back in England listening to the ridicules drabble of her band that she had formed with Molly and Jade. Yes, she would rather be singing her song "Guy Across The Road" than be in the position she was in.

It wasn't all that bad, Sam reckoned. She was pretty withdrawn in the emotions department and when Jade and Molly said their teary good-byes Sam could only sit by and think of nothing but 'Cry Sam! They're crying! You are _never going to see them again_!'

Sam didn't cry- she went to go live with her Grandmother in Maxville… the one place she never wanted to go. Ever.

Sam detested her Grandmother. Oh god, that woman was infuriating. But there was no need to think about that now.

She was sitting across the table from a guy who Jade would be shagging RIGHT THEN if she had the chance… Warren Peace.

He was _better_ than those guys across the road because he was not across the road… he was across the table, and she could stare directly into his fantastically grey eyes.

Sam didn't stare at Warren. In fact, she barely gave the Leather-Clad hunk a second glance. But as her temporary brown dye wore off and the permanent 'Cherry-Red' began to fade into her hair colour, Sam bit down on her tongue piercing and thought, 'I'm going to give Moll and J a call.'

Back at home she added her new friends e-mails onto her IM contact list, she opened her homework but didn't touch it and she picked up the phone, automatically dialling Molly's phone number.

--"Hello?"--

"Molly?" Sam began to feel herself becoming emotional. Damn this pre-menstrual tension! "It's Sam."

--"God! Sam! How _are_ you?"--

"I miss you and Jade so much right now," Sam managed through sniffles.

--"We miss you too Sam."-- Sam could hear Molly tearing up across the phone lines.

"I'm sorry Molls, I must have woken you."

--"_Woken_ me? Sam, you know very well that I'm an insomniac."--

Sam managed a laugh, not minding her tear-blurred vision.

"So," Sam tried to sound composed, "Have I missed anything influential?"

After a heart-wrenching tale about a 'Perverted Teacher' and the 'Almost Deflowering of Jade in the Schools Supply Closet', Sam was up-to-date on everything.

--"So," Jade buzzed in her sultry voice over the three-way conversation, "Any hot guys?"--

"There is one guy who is kind of interesting, and he is _so_ 'Across the Road' hot."

--"Duh! Spill!" Molly said excitedly.--

"His name is Warren. He's tall, muscular but not in the ugly way and he has long black hair with red streaks. And believe me, he is _dreamy_." Sam felt a bit of her old self coming back to her as she exaggerated the 'hotness' of Warren Peace.

--"I am too sophisticated for the whole 'Bad-boy' thing," Jade claimed.--

Sam smiled knowing that Jade wasn't 'too sophisticated' for any guy.

"But check this out. When I met him he was _reading._ Honest to god _reading_."

--"And what was he reading exactly?" Molly accused--

" 'War and Peace'"

There was silence.

--"No shit?"--

"No. Shit."

This ended in hysterical fits of laughter that costed Sam's grandmother a small fortune in phone bills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diary Entry Number One**

_Ever have those nights where you just can't sleep? I'm having one of them. Instead of resting soundly, dreaming of bubble gum and ponies and Christmas and all that sodding stuff, I'm scrawling inside my Emily The Strange notebook at 3 am. What is wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong… school._

_Yeah, yeah, I bet that's something you'd expect me to say! But hell, I'm scared shitless! Sure, yesterday was fine. It was my first day- so I had no classes and made new friends. But what if tomorrow (or… today, I guess) teachers ask me something and I just freeze up? I'm not good in class! My grandmother is pushing me to join clubs or some naff thing like that- so I signed up for an extension Photography Class. It starts tomorrow! God- I am so tired but I just can't sleep._

_I didn't want to come here. I didn't want powers. I just wanted to be normal, boring Sam. Why can't things ever stay the same?_

_I hate Change…_

((-------------------------------))

The morning (or rather the _late_ morning) was better for Sam. She crawled out of bed, red eyed and ashen like she hadn't slept all night. Which she hadn't, thus there is a suitable explanation for her red eyed and ashen appearance.

She actually washed her hair, instead of just standing under the showerhead. She remembered to brush her teeth and hair, she remembered to put on socks and shoes and she also remembered to wash her face with ice cold water, just for that extra morning zap.

This was all very well and good, but because of this fact she was late for the bus and after a futile attempt of running after Ron Wilson and his magical flying bus she fell on the black top.

"Fuck!" She swore under her breath. Her second day and she was already going to have a late record.

"Shit…" Sam heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see a heavyset boy looking in the direction that the bus had just sped.

"I also missed the bus," Sam groaned as she got up, "I'm Sam."

"Speed," the boy said, smiling at her.

"There's no use, we'll never catch them now," Sam said, sighing after the bus that was now completely out of sight.

Speed picked her up and ran. As you may, or may not know, Speed can run… fast. Or maybe 'fast' is putting it too lightly. He can run the hell out of a cheetah, at least.

"Are you daft!?" Sam asked him as they he ran.

Speed smiled at her, "I'm going to pretend I know what 'daft' means and say… yes."

They did catch up to the bus, as you may imagine. As soon as Speed stopped, Ron Wilson stopped too. Sam fell to the ground, out of Speed's arms.

"Land!" She cried, clutching the road like a dearly beloved friend.

Speed got on the bus and Ron Wilson stared at Sam, who was hyperventilating on the ground, "Are you coming or not, freshman?"

Sam looked up and gave the driver one of her best glares, "I'm a senior, as a matter of fact. And you sir, can't drive to save your life."

She sauntered onto the bus and sat next to Layla, the flower child.

"Oh. Hey, Sam," said Layla as she dimly recognised Sam's existence.

"Ugh," was all that Sam could manage. What a crap day to start the day!

((--------------------------------------------))

Not that finding out the difference between a 'ray' and 'beam' wasn't interesting and all (cough) but Sam really wasn't in the mood for all this Mad Science. First of all, she was way behind everyone else because they had three years of Bulbus Head-Man Logic under their belts whilst she could barely keep her eyes off his gigantic cranium and pay attention to this damned logic.

_I am so dropping Mad Science,_ Sam thought bitterly to herself.

Art was better; although once again, contemplating Picasso's use of texture wasn't her idea of fun. She had been there, done that, and outgrown the sodding T-shirt, given it to charity only so some schizophrenic woman could throw it on a fire. Or at least, that's one way of looking at it.

But then, being the person that she was, Sam noticed a very attractive boy-shape sitting near her. And no, it wasn't Warren Peace, (who just seemed to have that Art Boy vibe, but was too cool for it) it was a boy Sam had never seen before. He sat, slouched in his seat as if he was thinking, 'God! I know all this' but semi-paying attention. His brown hair was long as if no one had bothered to cut it and his skin was light. Sam has a thing about hands, you can tell a lot about someone from their hands.

Sam's hands are normal with long fingers that would've seemed a lot more elegant if she didn't have dirty finger nails and calluses from playing way too much guitar.

Art Boy's hands were smooth, like he was made from silk but they were strong. Sam, being the artist that she was, payed attention to the way his muscles moves under his skin as he wrote down notes in some illegible scrawl.

Sam made a mental note to keep an eye out for Art Boy.

((----------------------------------------------))

**Diary Entry Number Two**

_Despite my earlier thoughts that Sky High was going to be absolute shit, I am somewhat enjoying myself. Okay, I know I can't judge much from one day but it's all I've got to judge by. Photography passed in a blur though, like, I had expected it to be all formal and that. But the teacher was some crazy hippie guy! It was great. Before I had felt all moody and full of teenage angst when I came to America. I was expecting to be doing temperamental black and white photographs of dying trees but instead we were put in pairs for a term project. And guess who my partner was? Art Guy! He's this random who I've been thinking about all day! I saw him in art and his hands are like piano hands and he's got this 'too cool to try' thing going on and he's the most gorgeous boy-shape I've ever seen! Anyway- his name is Dean, apparently. And he has this whole idea about us doing pictures of movement. And guess what… we have to work on it over weekends because in class we are going to be getting lectures from Famous photographers or something so (gasp) Dean is coming to my house on Saturday!_

_Which, by the way, is totally annoying because I have to cut our little meeting short because my arse of a grandmother got me a job at this naff café that serves all day breakfasts. It's a good thing I make a bleeding good coffee! So now I have a part-time job and I have to have lunch there! But I bet I'm going to get royally pissed off with the food there (if my boss even lets me buy it). The only restaurant near by is called the "Paper Lantern" and I hate Chinese food beyond the telling of it._

_God- I can't believe I've written so much. Wow._

_I feel so much better about living here now ever since I called my friends. I talk to them about everything._

((------------------------------------------------))

"His name's Dean! He's in my art class and my extension photography course!"

--"Figures. You did always have a thing for those arty types, Sam," Jade said.—

"As opposed to you who always had a thing for any type," Sam teased.

Jade scoffed.

--"So," Molly pushed, "Are you coming here for break?"—

"Molls, it's my second _day_, and you're already asking me about break?"

--"We miss you beyond the telling of it!"—

"I miss you too, but I have to get through the first week, let alone 'till break!"

--"Well, when it _is_ break, how are you going to afford the plane fare?" Jade asked.—

"Well… that's just it. I got a job."

Squealing was heard from across countries.

--"Wow! The girl gets a job!"—

"Shut up Jade! It at a café, too."

--"No. No way! … Any hot guys work there?"—

"Is that all you think about?" Sam laughed at Jade.

--"Not all the time."—

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm happy for the first time since I moved._


	3. Chapter 3

**Diary Entry Number Three**

My daily anthem: I Touch Myself

_Photography has been torture all week (thank god it's Saturday!). Dean has been all quiet and has the whole 'Pained Artist' vibe going on. We've started talking about our theme and he says he asked his friend to do some skateboarding and we can take some pictures of him going really fast so that he's all blurry. I reckon it sounds pretty cool._

_He also had this idea that included something about **me** going down a hill really fast on a bike. I said, "Uh… we'll think about_ _it."_

_The whole torture bit of this has been just being around him. His hands are so… Ugh! Like, touchable. I'm getting excuses to touch him like when I pass him a pen or if he starts drumming his fingers on the table, I touch his hand and laugh saying "Calm down." In half an hour I'm meeting Dean's skater friend before I head off for work at 'Galleria'. Sounds completely bollocks to me._

_I told Dean about my job and how it would cut into Skater-Boy time and then when I said the word 'bollocks' he did this sort of lopsided grin before saying, "God, Sam… you are so English."_

_I could only shrug. I suppose I'm English._

((--------------------------------------------------------))

Sam brushed her hair… again. For about the third time. It was red/brown because of her dye wearing off and she thought it made her look pasty but sort of artsy at the same time. Artsy was good, in case you had other ideas. I mean, what was better than looking artsy with an Art-Boy?

The doorbell rang and Sam ran down to get it but paused at the door, taking a deep breath.

Dean was there with a guy who Sam recognised. A tall, good-looking boy-shape with a sarcastic grin on his face and scruffy brown hair.

"Hey, Sam. This is Lash," Dean motioned towards the Skater Boy.

"Oh. Hello," I smiled.

"Dude, you weren't kidding when you said she was English!" Skater Boy laughed. Sam began to think he was high on something.

"Yeah… well," Dean began to stutter as if he was embarrassed about telling Lash about Sam.

After a while they all sat down and Sam began firing on with Dean about how they were going to do this project.

"No! What we need to do it take it when he's going maximum speed!"

"D, that won't work," Sam complained, using his nickname for the first time, "What we do is take multiple photos and then blur the first ones out of focus and make the last one sharper, so it's like a transition."

Lash just lay on the couch, turning Pringle after Pringle over in his mouth and chewing loudly.

((---------------------------------------------------))

**Diary Entry Number Four (Saturday- Later)**

So, I'm on my break at Galleria, and it's actually all right. Anna, the boss, is super nice and let me work as a waitress straight away. And here I was thinking I'd need to be slaving away in the kitchen!

_But I'll get into that later. Right now I need to tell you about Dean and Lash (Dean's friend). Okay so after arguing for about ten minutes I was yelling, Dean was yelling and Lash was eating Pringles and I was really furious. _

_And throughout this entire thing, Lash was munching on my Pringles like he had a right to be there so I grabbed the tin from him and said, "God! Can you be any more annoying?!"_

_He just laughed and said, "Touchy, touchy"… and then winked at Dean before heading out the door. Not forgetting his precious tin of MY PRINGLES on his way out. Even writing it makes me angry._

_Anyway- we finally decided on a combination of both our ideas._

"_Sorry for being all cruel to Lash, D… I get a little rude sometimes," I apologised afterwards._

"_No prob, Sam… temperamental artists thing? I totally get it. Last year I didn't talk to him for three weeks because walked in on me during my dark room developing and I got all pissed at him," Dean shrugged it off like me kicking his best friend out of my house was no big deal._

_Then D looked at his watch and said, "Shit! I promised to meet Lash and Speed like, ten minutes ago!"_

"_Speed? Big guy, runs fast, lives around here?" I asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_I met him at the bus stop," I said, not mentioning the fact that we had both missed the bus and ended up running after it._

_He rushed out the door saying, "So, same time tomorrow?"_

"_Yep," I confirmed with a nod._

"_It's a date, then. See you Sam."_

_So I am on my officially unofficial date with Dean (cough… and Lash) tomorrow._

_Oh no- Anna's calling. Back to waiting tables._

((-------------------------------------------))

Sleep is so overrated. Or at least, Sam kept telling herself that as she reached for her third cup of coffee. She had promised Jade that she would stay up for the phone call this time instead of waking up Molly and Jade.

Sam checked her watch, it said 12:03. It was good enough. She picked up the phone and called Jade.

--"Hello?"—

"Hey Jade," Sam said sleepily, "It's Sam."

--"Goodie. How was Art-Boy today?"—

"Alright I suppose. Still a silken god, if that's what you mean."

The conversation was joined by Molly a while later.

--"So tell me more about this Skater-Boy…"—

"His name is Lash… and he's rather attractive actually," Sam said, remembering his smirk and just-messy-enough hair.

--"Lash? What kind of sick demented mother names their kid Lash?" Jade scoffed.—

--"One with quite a wild imagination," Molly said sternly, "But he's cute, right?"—

Sam sighed, "Are all of our conversations going to end with us talking about attractive boy-shapes?"

There was a moment of silence before Molly and Jade answered, "Yes" together.

--"So, this… Lash guy. What does he look like?" Jade prompted—

"He's tall, kind of lanky but fit. With dark brown hair with lighter bits all over. His eyes are brown too. He has this whole 'Striped Sleeve' thing- it's his trademark or something. And his face is gorgeous. He's light but not pale, probably from being out all the time. And his hands are rough," Sam recalled using her photographic memory that she just realised she had.

--"You've been paying a little too much attention, Sammy. What about art-boy?" Jade teased.—

"Lash is a good-looking boy-shape, I'll admit…."

--"But he's no silken god?" Jade asked.—

"No. Only Dean is a silken god."


	4. Chapter 4

**Diary Entry Number Five**

Daily Anthem: November Rain

_It's been three weeks and D and I haven't even started taking the photos yet. Molly insisted that when I 'finally' took some pictures I needed to send them to her so she could judge Skater-Boy and Art-Boy for herself._

_I've been all calm, cool and collected (or so I hope) around Dean, but I don't think he'll be very impressed if I whip out a digital camera and start taking photo after photo of him._

_Lash has been his usual quiet self at meetings, sometimes mentioning good locations or asking about what he had to do, 'specifically'._

_I've started getting better at using my powers during P.E and such, but I haven't been able to do anything and Medulla and his Science Class._

_I got a D- on my last in-class test. "I'd give you an F but that would mean having to see you in Summer School!" He told me. I don't think he likes me very much._

_My art teacher, Mrs. Black, is really nice and is helping me a lot with my work. Same with Aaron, the photography teacher. He insists we call him by his first name._

_Layla demanded that I sat with her and her little 'posse' at lunch._

"_Hey Sam, we feel like we haven't seen you in ages!" Layla exclaimed._

"_Sorry, I've been pretty busy," I answered, digging into my food._

"_With what?" Magenta asked._

"_Dean and Lash… photography stuff," I said._

_They all stared at me._

"_You've been hanging out with Lash?" Ethan asked, choking on his sandwich._

"_Yes. Is that a problem?"_

"_Well, he's been alright this year but he's always been a pain in the butt," Zack filled in._

_Warren looked up from his book, "Who is Dean?"_

"_This guy from my Art class," I said, pointing to Dean who was sitting with Speed and Lash, the hot Skater-Boy. What? Did I just write that? I am so not into Lash._

_Magenta and Layla sighed as I pointed, "Oh… that Dean," Warren muttered._

_He was, as I may have said, unbelievably good-looking. But, hello, Layla and Magenta had boyfriends… I was the only one allowed to have a crush._

_At that point I realised that I had so many crushes at my new school, it's not even funny._

_First there is Dean. The Art-Boy. Then Warren… Captain Gloomy (and very hot)… and Lash? No--- not Lash. Fine, yes Lash._

((------------------------------------------------------))

Finally, Dean and Sam were ready to take their photos. Because of Lash's power he was very good at Skating, able to twist, turn, lean and do some radical tricks.

"Okay, Lash," Sam said, "Let's to that again."

Lash did a nose grind again and multiple clicking sounds were heard coming from Sam's new camera.

Sam bit her lip and decided something.

"D, Lash… get together for a picture," she insisted. Lash and Dean looked at her like she was insane.

"Why?" Lash asked rudely, still holding his board in his striped arms.

"Its called preserving memories," Sam lied.

Sam took over ten pictures, some of the two guys smiling, some of them making faces and some of all three people together, looking very Pal-like.

"Great," Sam sighed happily when they'd finished.

((----------------------------------))

**emailing following attachments: C:/folder/good-times/jpg.**

**To: missmolly**

**BC: heyjaded **

**Sub-- Lash and Dean- hotties at the Sk8 Park.**

---------------

Hey Molls and Jade. These are for you. Sorry if they suck but we were all kind of on a sugar rush.

TTFN

Sam

---------------

((------------------------------------------))

**To: CaptainSamHawkins**

**BC: missmolly **

**Sub-- Re: Lash and Dean- hotties at the Sk8 Park.**

---------------

Oh. My. Fucking. Lord.

They are soooooooo good looking. Sammy, dear, you sure know how to pick 'em. See if you can get a pic of Warren as well.

Yummy.

L8er G8er,

Jade

---------------

((-----------------------------------------))

To: CaptainSamHawkins 

**BC: heyjaded **

**Sub-- Re: Lash and Dean- hotties at the Sk8 Park.**

---------------

Which one's Lash and which one's Dean? Oh- I guess the one with the Skateboard is Lash. My bad. They are very attractive boy-shapes, I must admit.

Work it girl- lol.

Luv Ya,

Molly

---------------

((-----------------------------------))

**Diary Entry Number Six**

_I got an A. An A on my photography assessment! It's almost break and I have just enough money from working at Galleria to go to Manchester… But I don't know if I want to go. To celebrate our good grade Deana and I went to go get pizza. We invited Lash since, hell; he was a huge part of it._

_We ate, laughed, looked at the photos and ate some more. I have three groups of really good friends. Lash, Dean (and sometimes Speed)… then Layla, Ethan, Warren, Magenta, Will and Zack and THEN there are the dynamic duo, Molly and Jade._

_Molly called the other day and said she had a surprise for me… I'm getting suspicious._


	5. Chapter 5

**Diary Entry Number Six**

_First day of break and, yay, that means no school._

_I have a month to decide whether I want to go to Manchester. But Molly and Jade have been super tight-lipped about my surprise. They said that it was coming here though- so it's not like I have to go to Manchester to get it._

_No_ _news on my crushes, Lash, Warren and –swoons- Dean. But hey, maybe I'll get lucky._

_Dean and Lash are like, my personal friends now. They hang out at my place a lot, watching movies and the like._

_In fact, they're coming over tomorrow. _

_G'night._

((-----------------------------------))

Sam fell asleep easily. This had become a routine that she loved. Falling asleep? Yeah, totally a good thing. Her hair had gradually become redder, and she wasn't complaining.

Dreaming, sleeping… getting rest. It's all fantas—_RING RING!! RING RING!!!_

"Hello?" Sam answered sleepily.

--"Hey Sam? It's Molly. Did I wake you?"—

"Uh… kind of."

--"Sorry. Just needed to tell you don't come to Manchester."—

"What? Why?!"

--"Two very valid questions that will be answered when you wake up. Now go to sleep."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

_That was weird to a new extreme, _Sam thought, shaking her head.

As her head hit the pillow, Sam drifted off into a state of unconsciousness. It was bliss, knowing that you could lie there and do nothing for eight hours.

_RING RING!!! RING RING!!! _

Or seconds…

"Hello?!" Sam answered angrily.

--"Woah… touchy. It's just Jade… god. Anyway- don't come to-"

"Manchester. Got it. Molly just called. Why can't I come anyway?" She asked, half relieved that she would not have to make the decision.

--"Just don't. You'll find out in the morning."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

God damn it! What were those two planning? Sam fell asleep again… and was not disturbed for the rest of the night.

((-------------------------------------))

Sam threw on a tartan skirt, a too-large T-Shirt and knee-high boots. Her red/brown hair was tied into a messy bun. It is amazing how it can take hours for someone to look like they just threw something on.

Sam answered the door, and as usual, Dean and Lash stepped in.

"Hiya," she said, stepping aside to let them in. Sam had been so happy to see the lack of pictures of her around the house. Her grandmother hung tasteful art pieces instead of personal photos. One of that woman's few finer points.

The three sat, ate, watched MTV, got bored, ate some more, watched a movie, got bored, watched a sitcom and then something strange happened.

The doorbell rang.

It was around 10 am… and Sam wasn't expecting anyone. And her grandmother was out of town for the day. Why would anyone come over?

Sam grunted and nodded in the general direction of the door, a command to Lash to open it.

He rolled his eyes, got up and went to the door. When he pulled it open he wasn't expecting this from the people on the other side;

"Who the fuck are you?"

Sam recognised that voice. She jumped up, suddenly very full of energy, pushed passed the confused Lash and hugged Jade and Molly.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked excitedly after much screeching of happiness.

"Surprise! We came to visit you," Jade said.

Lash and Dean sat on the couch with amused expressions.

Sam let Molly and Jade inside.

"We called you from the airport last night," Molly explained, "But Jade wasn't sure if I had called, so she also called. Sorry about that."

"Just what we need," Dean muttered to Lash, "More English girls."

Jade raised an eyebrow and Sam laughed.

"Molly, Jade… this is Lash and Dean. Lash, Dean… Molly and Jade," Sam motioned from person to person.

Molly smiled, her stunning face beaming through her black hair that fell in front of it. Jade looked them over and wiped a blonde lock behind her ear, "Hi."

"Your granny said we could stay here with you for break," Jade told Sam.

Sam looked at Dean and Lash, "Are you two going to be gentlemen and help carry the bags up to the spare room?"

Lash scoffed rudely and said, "Uh… no."

Dean raised his eyebrows and said, "See you later Sam."

They both left.

((------------------------------------))

"J, Molls, I've got to work tomorrow, but you two can check out the town and we'll meet up later with a few of my friends… including Mr. Peace," Sam said. The two girls looked confused, "Mr. Peace?"

"That's Warren…" Sam explained.

"Warren Peace? Does everyone around here have weird names?" Jade asked.

"Well, there's Magenta, Layla, Zack, Ethan, Warren, Will, Lash, Speed and Dean… so only a few."

Jade kept muttering to herself, "Warren Peace. War N Peace. War and Peace…"

"Anyway," Molly said, giving Jade a look that said 'shut up', "Dean and Lash are even hotter in real life."

"Aren't they?" Sam sighed, clutching her heart.

"Any more guys we should know about?" Jade asked.

"Well there's Zack and Will… but they're off limits. They belong to Magenta and Layla. And Ethan… well… he's not really a guy. Speed has a girlfriend-"

"Speed? That's a name?" Molly asked sceptically.

"It's not his real name… I think it's really Spencer. But no one calls him that."

"Why do they call him Speed?"

Sam thought hard for a moment. She couldn't tell them… could she? Well, I guess. They had been friends since they were babies. She could trust them, couldn't she?

Sam sighed and stood up in front of her friends.

"There is something I need to tell you," Sam began.

"Do they call him Speed 'cos he's an addict? ARE YOU ON DRUGS!?" Molly asked.

"No," Sam assured her, "My school is for… special people. People with abilities. Speed is called Speed because he can run really, really fast. He has super powers. I have super powers... all of my new friends have super powers."

The two other girls were quiet.

"Powers?" Jade asked softly.

"Yes."

You could've heard a pin drop.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Jade asked, "I thought we told each other everything!"

"J, calm down," Molly said.

"Calm down? Molls, Sam lied to us. Are you going to let her do that!?" Jade stood up.

"Jade… please don't be like this, I wasn't aloud to. You can't tell anyone!" Sam said firmly.

"I…" Jade paused, "I need some time to think."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam followed Jade out onto the balcony. The air was crisp and light, but the sun was high in the sky.

"How long have you had powers?" Jade asked, not turning around to race Sam.

"Since before I moved here."

"Great," Jade laughed cynically.

"But you have to understand, J… I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, even you guys. I wanted to but, you know."

Jade sighed and turned to face Sam, "I understand Sam, but this just makes me feel so inferior. Like, Molly is gorgeous and incredibly good at math. You are artistically talented and now you have powers. I'm just the third wheel. The unimportant one who's just on for the ride."

"How can you even say that? You are way more out going than Molls and I, you get more guys. That's a talent. You can write fantastic stories and you also play the piano like nothing else. Your hair is golden, Molly's is black and mine is," Sam paused, "I don't even know what it is any more. You aren't inferior. You're just Jade."

Jade looked up at Sam, smiling, "I love you, you know that?"

"I'm very loveable," Sam said plainly.

Jade and Sam hugged, the grip tightening every second. Molly came out and joined in. It was just like being back in England… only it was warmer and everyone else in the city had American accents.

((----------------------------------))

Sam wiped down another table, the lunch-hour-rush had just ended and after being told by yet another construction worker to "Smile, why don'tcha?" she was notin a happy mood.

She was looking forward to meeting up with her group of friends (Plus Molly and Jade) after work.

As she walked out of Galleria, Molly and Jade waved from the window of the Paper Lantern. Sam walked inside, smelling the worst smell possible… Chinese food. Eww.

"Sam, over here!" Molly called from a booth.

Sam sat down and said, "Can we get out of here soon? I hate Chinese food."

"Just as soon as you see our waiter. He is so hot it's not even funny," Jade beamed.

Sam sat with her head down, trying to block out the hideous smell of noodles and dumplings.

"Here's your check," a familiar voice said from above her. Sam looked up.

"Warren? I didn't know you worked here," Sam smiled.

"Sam? I should've known it was you behind the two English people. I thought you hated Chinese food," Warren seemed happy to see her as well.

"Sorry, yes. These two are mine. And yeah- I do hate Chinese food. I just got off work at Galleria, I thought you were meeting up with us soon."

"Yeah- just as soon as you guys pay, I'm outa here. See you later," Warren said as he took the money and walked back towards the kitchen.

Molly and Jade turned to face Sam with their mouths open.

"That is Warren Peace?" Jade asked, her mouth still partially open.

"Yup. Hot right? He's a pyrotechnic… he makes fire with his hands," Sam said.

"He can make fire with me any day," Molly muttered, leaning to see if Warren was still in sight.

((----------------------------------------))

**Diary Entry Number Seven**

_Today Molly and Jade met the 'gang'. They had already seen Warren at that shitty Chinese restaurant- love at first sight I tells ya. Anyway, the guys didn't seem to mind that I told Molly and Jade about our powers. In fact they were kind of relieved that they didn't have to tell any lies._

"_I'm Will," Will introduced himself._

"_What's your power?" Molly asked._

"_I've got super strength and I can fly," Will said proudly. I just rolled my eyes._

_After much needed introductions, Molly and Jade were kind of suspicious._

"_What's your power, Sam?" _

"_I… uh…" I muttered something._

"_What?" Molly pushed._

"_I sing, okay?!"_

_They seemed kind of put off._

"_I can control people's emotions and behaviour by singing to them… or at least that's all so far," I explained._

"_Okay… only slightly weird. You were always singing back home, I was kind of wondering why you were so silent here."_

"_I can't sing around people without making them change… that's what I'm learning how to do at Sky High," I said really fast._

_They dropped it after that- but now I'm kinda happy I got it out, ya know? Now I can sing in the shower without people being all uppy or downy and not knowing why._

_0_

_00_

_000_

_0000_

_00000_

_0000_

_000_

_00_

_0_

**Same Day- Much Later**

_Layla and Magenta are sleeping over, so Molly, Jade, Maj, Layla and I are having a girl's night in- complete with popcorn, candy and sappy movies._

"_Whatcha writing?" Layla is leaning over me._

"_My diary, and I'd thank you not to read over my shoulder," I answer coldly._

_Layla just rolled her eyes and is now gossiping with Maj and Molly while Jade is in the bathroom._

_--------------_

**Later Still**

_During our inevitable gossip sessions something really weird came up…_

"_What's Lash's power?" Molly asked while chewing on a gummy bear._

"_He can stretch," Maj said, grubbing the bag of assorted gummies from Molly._

"_Guess that would make him really good in bed, ey?" Jade raised an eyebrow._

_I practically choked on the large quantity of gummy snakes in my mouth. I tried to say, "What?!" but it came out with me going, "Bluh?!"_

"_You know, Sam," Jade said seductively, "Flexibility…"_

"_Ew. Not Lash. Bad images… he's one of my best friends, J, not a happy place to go to," I said._

"_Uh, Sam? He's hot to an extreme. That is a very happy place to go to," Jade reminded me._

_I just blinked while Maj, Layla and Molly laughed._

"_You can't tell me you haven't thought about it," Maj said through a mouthful of popcorn._

"_And you have?" I taunted her._

"_Hell yeah! Just 'cos I have Zack doesn't mean a girl can't dream. Lash, Warren, Dean… they're the official hotties of Sky High- every girls fantasy. And you, Sam, happen to have close personal relationships with all three," said Maj._

"_How about you Layla? You ever think about Warren in bed? Or Dean, or even Lash?" Molly asked._

"_Well… I suppose so. But Will's like…" Layla paused, looking at our unamused faces, " okay- I admit it. I always had a thing for Warren, even before Will and I were together!" She threw her hands up in defeat._

"_That's interesting," Maj muttered._

"_You learn something new every day," I joked, popping a Pringle into my mouth and turning it over on my tongue, just like Lash had taught me to do._

**_Oooh… so not thinking about Lash's tongue…_**


	7. Chapter 7

As Sam walked out of her Holiday Extension Photography Class into the cool air that came inevitably with the high altitude of her school, she noticed a familiar face. Lash was sitting at the edge of the school, his long legs dangling over the rim, swaying.

"Hey Lash," Sam said as she joined him sitting at the edge, "What are you doing here? Dean is sick today"

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asked her, not answering her question.

Lash and Sam snuck onto Ron Wilson's bus. "Lash, are you sure we're allowed to be here?"

"Of course not," he told her, imitating Ron Wilson, "There's only one person permitted to transport super heroes and that's Ron Wilson- Bus Driver!"

Sam slumped herself into the seat behind the drivers seat, looking nervously over Lash's shoulder as he flexed his fingers and glanced over the controls.

"Can you _drive_ this thing?" She asked him anxiously.

"I can't drive anything, but we can give it a shot. It seems simple enough," Lash laughed.

He turned the key and the engine burst into life, rumbling ferociously.

"Oh god," Sam fell back into her seat as the ropes entangled her into safety.

"Hold on Sammy," Lash teased as he reversed the bus quickly.

"Lash, slow down! You're going to kill us!" Sam screeched from behind him.

"What's that Sam? I can't quite hear you," he smirked as he slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel so the bus was moving forward toward the edge of the school.

Sam screamed as they flew off the edge, plummeting downwards. Lash flicked all the switches and pulled on a lever that, by some miracle, stopped them from falling and threw them forward into the clouds.

"Woo-Hoo!" Lash yelled in excitement as he pushed the vehicle faster.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," Sam kept chanting to herself as she clutched the seat with her fingers, leaving small moon-shapes in the upholstery from her fingernails.

((----------------------))

They landed. Surely enough it was more of a crash than a landing, but they survived and so did Ron Wilson's prized possession.

So now they sat in a crappy pizzeria, eating personal pizza and talking about nothing and everything.

"You're weird, you know," Lash commented.

"I'm weird? You're the one eating a pineapple and mushroom pizza," Sam laughed as she motioned towards the slice in his firm grip.

"You just… think weird," he said, not denying that pineapple and mushroom pizza was weird.

"Example?" Sam pushed.

"The other day you wrote a song about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. How is that not weird?" Lash laughed.

Sam smiled and said, "Well you are unbelievably tall."

"That doesn't make me weird," Lash defended.

"It makes you tall," Sam said.

"Dean doesn't think you're weird," Lash said suddenly, almost accusingly.

"Oh?" Sam said interestedly.

"Nah- he think you're the greatest, most artistic visionary he knows," Lash laughed.

Sam blushed slightly, "Well, I'm flattered."

Lash smiled at her blush, "I can see that."

The two sat in silence for a moment that seemed like forever, until Sam checked her watch.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late at home unless we leave right now," she said, gathering up all her stuff and grabbing Lash's hand to pull him from his pizza.

((--------------------------------))

Lash got detention (even on break) for stealing Ron's bus. So did Sam, but she only got a week, not a month. Sam didn't mind though- she realised three things that day.

1) Dean thought she was the greatest, most artistic visionary person he knew. YAY!

2) Lash is so unbelievably charming and gorgeous and cute and sarcastic and fantastic in every single way possible…

And-

3) Sam's grandmother doesn't care how long you're out as long as you don't come back dead. Wow.

((-----------------------------))

Sam got home and threw herself on the couch.

"How was class today Miss Educated?" Molly crooned from the kitchen.

"Magical," Sam laughed.

"Why?" Asked Jade as she sat on the couch next to Sam.

"I bumped into Lash, for one."

"Oooh. Do tell," Jade pushed.

"I think I'm falling for him. I really do," Sam admitted.

"Why?" asked Molly

"Apparently Dean thinks I'm an artistic visionary and the greatest person he knows… but it didn't matter. Like, I was just so happy to hear words come from Lash's mouth, ya know? Like- what Dean thinks makes me happy but Lash spent all day with me and he's just so… ugh!" Sam was lost for words.

"What are we going to do with you, Sammy?" Molly sang.

0

00

000

0000

00000

000000

00000

0000

000

00

0

00

000

0000

00000

000000

00000

0000

000

00

0

DIARY ENRTY NUMBER EIGHT

_Warren is hot (in more ways than one)_

_Dean is a silken god (-swoons-)_

_Lash is... I don't even know any more. He's just so perfect in every way possible that all the reasons why he's not perfect just don't matter any more._

_BUT THIS IS LASH! What should I do?_

_Help._

DesignPreviewUse Shift+Enter for a  
tag guidelines visible

_You're not helping yet!_


	8. Chapter 8

Sam, Molly and Jade walked around the park. The weather was overcast and threatened rain, so they all were wearing jackets.

"Is that Lash?" Molly asked, pointing off into the distance. Sam turned instantly, _Lash? Where? _

Sure enough Lash was in the same park, but he was wearing a bright yellow vest and picking up trash with a pointy stick and placing it into a large black bag.

"What's he doing?" Jade asked slowly.

Sam ignored Jade's question and walked over to him, "Hey Lash." Lash looked up and a small smile spread across his face.

"Sam, hey," he said.

"What's with the cleaning?" Sam asked, tucking a red strand of hair behind her ear.

"Community Service," Lash began, "…don't ask."

A familiar voice called from the other end of the park, "Lash! Stop socialising and clean!"

It was Layla, who was strolling over to Sam and Lash.

"Hey Sam, sorry but Lash has to get back to work," Layla gave Lash a dirty look and he bowed.

"As you wish your majesty…" he muttered, picking up a chip packet for emphasis.

"Why are you guys cleaning?" Sam asked Layla.

'Well, Lash is doing it instead of jail time. I volunteer," Layla explained.

((------------------))

**Diary Entry Number Nine **

_Jail time. Lash was in jail. He almost destroyed his school. Now he has to do community service. _

_You'd think that would be a turn off, huh? But it doesn't matter to me! _

_I… _

_I think… _

_I think I'm in love with Lash. _

_Shit. _

**Same Day- Later **

_Lash invited Molly, Jade and I over for dinner. Cool huh? Dean and Speed are coming too. Actually it went like this… _

_Scene: Park. _

_Lash is taking off bright yellow vest. _

**_Lash: _**_Hey, Sam. You should come over for dinner tonight. Speed and Dean are coming over and it might be more fun with you around. _

**_Sam: _**_Awesome. _

**_Lash: _**_Bring your friends as well… I don't think they'll appreciate being left at your place all alone. _

**_Sam: _**_Uh-huh. Sure thing. _

_(Sam is too busy trying not to faint at Lash's voice to form full sentences.) _

**_Lash: _**_See you then. _

_CURTAIN_

_--------------------------_

_So… yeah. _

_What am I going to do? _

((-------------------------------))

Sam rang the doorbell of the Thornton household. Molly and Jade sighed as no one answered.

"Ring again," Jade demanded.

As Sam reached for the button the door swung open and Speed was standing there.

"Hey Sam," He smiled.

"Speed, these are my friends Molly and Jade."

Jade and Molly smiled and one of them muttered a "hi".

"Spencer? Did you get that?"

"Yeah Jenny! I've got it!" Speed called back to the woman.

The woman had long black hair, was very tall and beautiful… and was Lash's mother; her smile was warm and welcoming.

"Come on in girls, Lash and Dean are inside," she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Thornton," Sam smiled.

"Please, call me Jenny," the woman insisted.

((----------------------------))

"So I hear you saw Lash at the park today?" Jenny asked.

The table was large and could fit many more people, but they were spaced out so it seemed smaller. Sam had noticed that Lash's father was nowhere to be seen, but she didn't comment on it.

"Yeah," Sam replied, reaching for the salad bowl.

"He got into some trouble. Luckily Layla was there to help him out," Jenny smiled.

"Oh… did Layla get him the community service job?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes. Her mother and I go way back. We were in the same classes because our powers are very similar. I can control plants, like Layla," Jenny mentioned.

"Uh… cool," Sam said, shocked.

"Layla has always been there to get Lash out of trouble," Jenny continued.

((---------------------------))

0

00

000

0000

00000

0000

000

00

0

00

000

0000

00000

0000

000

00

0

**Diary Entry Number Ten **

_Layla never said she and Lash were like, lifetime buddies. No wonder they were all jokey and pally back at the park. _

_Why am I so upset? I mean Layla has a boyfriend and already admitted liking Warren. _

_I guess I'm just a little jealous that she and Lash have that kind of family vibe going on. _

((----------------------------------))

_Four Days Later- 10:30 PM _

The phone rang and Sam picked up, "Hello?"

--"Sam? It's Maj… I need to talk to you now."—

"Okay. What's up?" Sam said, a little worried.

--"It's Layla… she's been. Shit- I can't believe it."—

"What happened to her?"

--"No, it's something she did. You see… she kind of kissed Warren. A lot."—

"Oh," Sam said sharply in realisation. "Does Will know?"

--"No… but Layla feels really guilty and so does Warren and they don't know what to do!"—

"Well, it happened, right? Unless they can go back in time, there's no changing that. So they can either live with this hanging over their heads like a heavy halo of guilt," Sam suggested, "or they can tell Will."

--"Yeah right. Like what will Warren say, 'Hey Will. I know you're my best friend and everything but I kinda had a furious make-out session with your girlfriend'?"—

"No! They just need to say that… they got really drunk and it was a one off mistake!"

--"Layla never drinks."—

"Maybe she was depressed and Warren felt bad so he kissed her?" Sam suggested.

--"But what if it wasn't a mistake? What if this changes everything? WHAT WILL WE DO?"—

"Calm down Maj. Geez, and I thought _I _had problems…" Sam sighed, "It will look better in the morning. Just get some sleep. All this romantic drama has made me tired."

--"Kay. Good night. By the way, I heard you like Lash."—

"GOOD NIGHT Magenta," Sam put down the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Sunday morning and Sam was in the kitchen making pancakes. As she mixed the batter she sang a song.

"I can feel you

All around me

Thickening the air

I'm breathing.

Holding on to

What I'm feeling

Savouring this heart

That's healing…"

Sam continued to hum the tune instead of singing it as Jade walked down the stairs, all sleepy eyed.

"It feels good to hear you sing, Sammy," Jade smiled sleepily; "It feels like it's been ages."

Sam smiled back and said, "Same."

Molly ran down the stairs and sat at the table. "Pancakes!" she squealed.

As they munched on Sam's famous chocolate chip pancakes Sam was silent and in thought.

0

00

000

0000

00000

000000

00000

0000

000

00

0

00

000

0000

00000

000000

00000

0000

000

00

0

**Diary Entry Number Eleven **

_Layla and Warren. It sounds… I don't know… right. Like, earth and fire, yin and yang. Opposites attract. He's rough and tempered while she's soft and sweet. _

_Will was too much of a goodie-goodie anyway, it has always gotten on my nerves. I don't know whether I can tell Molly and Jade about Warren and Layla- I probably shouldn't seeing as they're not really close or anything. _

_And what's all this about Layla and Lash knowing each other since BIRTH? Freaky. _

_I asked Layla about it today, making sure I didn't stress the whole ' Warren' thing too much. _

_"I had dinner at Lash's house the other night," I mentioned casually. Magenta spat out her water, Ethan's mouth hung open and Zack shook his head. Will just blinked and Warren, who had accepted my friendship with Lash, didn't say anything. Layla was the only one who wasn't entirely disgusted. _

_"Apparently," I continued, "You have the same power as his mom, Layla." _

_Magenta spat out her new mouthful of water all over Zack who said, "Hey, Maj… cut it out." _

_"Yeah- my family has known the Thornton's since forever," Layla said a little jumpily as she and Warren caught eyes. _

_"Cool," I said casually. _

_------------------ _

_Dean, Lash and I hung out after school. Dean is still so touchable but Lash is having this huge impact on me. I feel all tingly when he touches me, which I am realising to be a lot. _

_We talked about nothing and everything until the worst thing in the world happened. _

_"Dean?" asked a girl with a pixie cut of blonde hair. _

_"Hey Veronica," he smiled back wearily. _

_Veronica… (gag). Dean's ex-girlfriend who is still under the impression that they never broke up. _

_"Who's this?" she asked him accusingly about me. _

_"I'm Sam," I said slowly to her. _

_"And why is she sitting with you?" Veronica asked Dean sharply. _

_"She's my friend… we're here with Lash-" he was interrupted. _

_"So Lash finally got himself a girl huh?" Veronica said smugly. Then she kissed Dean on the cheek and walked off. _

_Dean wiped his cheek, trying to get Veronica-Germs off him. _

_"Eugh," he said disgustedly, "I hate that girl." _

_"Well, she loves you," I said dryly. _

_"And according to her, you and Lash are going out," he smirked at me. _

_"Uh…" my stomach did flips. So what if only one person thought it, Lash and I were (not really) going out! Breathe Sam, breathe. _

_"Did I miss anything?" Lash said, arriving back at our table with his soda refill. _

_"Yep," Dean said, taking a french-fry in his hands and biting it. _

_"And that would be…" _

_"Veronica," I cringed. Lash laughed. _

_"That bat still thinks you two are together?" Lash asked Dean. _

_"Yep. And she thinks you and Sam are together too," Dean laughed. _

_Lash choked on his soda and I blushed. _

((-----------------------))

Holiday Detention. Great, just another excuse for Sam to be in the same room as Lash whilst trying to control herself.

The white room made it very hard for her to see, she had to squint as the eerie white light flashed in front of her.

"Hey," said Lash as Sam sat in the seat next to him.

"Hiya," Sam said back, leaning back in her seat.

"Well this blows, huh?" Sam asked after a short silence.

"It was worth it," Lash smiled. Sam blushed as she remembered the reason they had the detention.

"I can't believe break's almost over," Sam said, changing the subject.

"Are Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee going back to the Mother Country soon, then?" Lash asked, referring to Molly and Jade.

Sam sighed, "Yeah."

"Great- then I can have you all to myself," Lash laughed.

_Sam- he likes you. _

Wait- what? How did that voice get in her head?

_Listen, Lash likes you. He told me. And I know you have a thing for him. _

Sam's eyes went wide and she thought as loudly as she could, 'Get out of my head!'

_Geez, Sam. Calm down. It's Dean. _

Sam thought again, 'You can read people's thoughts?'

_No- I can talk to them through their thoughts. I know you like Lash because it's well… sorry to tell you this Sam but to a quiet observer like me- it's obvious. _

'Shit.'

_Sorry to burst your bubble. _

'Not a problem. How can you talk to me if I'm at Sky High?'

_I'm practising with long distances. And guess what? It worked! _

'No duh. Anyway, can you get out of my head now? Lash is looking at me as if I'm insane for being all quiet.'

_Oh- sorry. _

Sam was beginning to think that Dean was a lot more attractive when he was quiet and arty, not loud and invading people's privacy- not that she'd ever tell him that telepathically. It was bad enough he knew she liked Lash.


	10. Chapter 10

**Diary Entry Number Twelve **

_Today Molly and Jade are heading back to Manchester. It's 4:30 am and I have to get them to the airport soon. _

**_At The Airport _**

_Molls and J just got on the plane. I was so emotional it's not even funny any more! _

_"I'm going to miss you guys!" I said weakly. _

_"We'll miss you too!" They said back in unison. _

_After a very prolonged embrace they had to go and yelled back from the departure gate 'Write Every Day!'. _

_Now to go back home for some well earned rest… _

**_Same Day: 10:30 am _**

_Layla, Zack, Maj, Warren, Will and Ethan are coming over later- and I've found out why Layla and Warren are all googly for each other. _

_-------Eerie Music! Screen goes all wavy! Flashback to Layla's freshman year…ear…ar…r… -------_

_Will had promised to meet Layla at the Paper Lantern at 8:00. He didn't show. That icky restaurant was closing and Layla was still all alone. Just then a very hot guy, also known as Warren Peace, came up. _

_"You still working on that?" he asked about her unfinished food. _

_Layla looked up, "Hey. We go to school together." _

_Warren nodded gloomily, "Strongholds friend." _

_There was a pause before Warren looked at her food and said, "You want me to heat that up for you?" _

_Layla whispered, "You're not allowed to use your powers outside of school!" _

_Warren crouched down and said in the same whisper, "I was just going to stick it in the microwave." _

_Layla laughed before saying sadly, "I was supposed to be meeting Will here… but no." _

_Warren seemed uncomfortable so she said, "You want to sit down?" _

_He glanced over to his boss and seeing that she was preoccupied he said, "I think I can spare a minute." _

_He relit the candle in the middle of the table (ooh, very suave) after sitting down. _

_Then- I think you know what happened next. They had a huge D and M about how much she liked Will and Warren said, "Why don't you just tell him?" _

_"There are two problems. One; he likes someone else and Two; she's perfect," Layla frowned. _

_"You know what I think?" Warren began, "To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart." _

_Layla sighed, "That is so deep." _

_"Yeah," Warren nodded, "And your lucky numbers are; 19, 48, 5, 23 and 7." _

_Layla laughed realising he had read it off his fortune cookie. At that same moment Warren's boss yelled at him in Chinese. Warren said something back before handing Layla the fortune and saying, "See ya around, Hippie." _

_---END FLASHBACK--- _

_How nice is that? I mean, they are SO made for each other. It's a shame Layla's boyfriend is Warren's best friend- that really seems to complicate things. _

_I think Layla has arrived because I can smell honeysuckle. See you around. _

((------------------------))

Sam tucked her diary under her mattress and walked downstairs to open the door for Layla. "Hey Sam," said the green-clad girl cheerily.

"Hi," Sam began before saying, "before everyone arrives I want to talk to you about something."

Layla frowned but walked in anyway. As she sat down on the couch she sighed, preparing for the worst.

"Layla," Sam began, "I know about what happened with you and Warren. I know everything… and I just want to know how you feel."

Layla tilted her head back, "I don't know. Will is so perfect, you know? But that makes him so… annoying sometimes."

"Yeah."

"And Warren… you know I've always had a thing for him- but it's just a really awkward situation."

"You have to make a choice. But you can't dump Will saying 'okay now I'm going to go for Warren', you have to pace yourself."

"Who said I was going to dump Will?" said Layla, panicking.

"No one said anything- it's just one way of looking at this. You can dump Will, 'dump' Warren or you and Warren and tell Will what happened and that it was a one off thing," Sam repeated what she had told Maj on the phone days before.

"It… uh wasn't a one off thing," Layla said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"It has actually happened a couple of times now," Layla looked down.

"Shit."

"Yeah- I know."

"Good thing Warren is hot," Sam laughed, trying to lighten up the situation.

"It's not just that… he's also really nice when he wants to be," Layla said, clearly dreaming about him again.

They sat in silence for e while before Sam said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a huge crush on Lash."

Layla just smiled at me and said, "Don't we all at one point? I mean, he was the first boy I kissed… sure, it was when I was five. But Lash has always been there."

"And you've always been there for Lash," Sam smiled back.

"It was kind of weird when I first came to Sky High, because he was such a prick. And when he made Will and Warren fight it was just… wow. But things changed when I got him into community service, he really appreciated it because I got him out of jail. It's just what friends do," Layla gave Sam another one of her classic smiles.

((------------------))

"So Zack, what is your super hero name going to be?" Sam asked.

"Zack Attack," everyone answered in unison.

"And how about you Layla?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking something like, 'Mother Nature'," she told her. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Warren?" Layla looked over to him, asking him silently what he was going to be called.

"Whatever. I don't care," he shrugged it off.

**Diary Entry Number Thirteen **

_Possible Super Hero Names: _

_-Canary (BOO!) _

_-Lullaby (Shit. Absolute shit) _

_-Karaoke Kid (Never… ever call me that. EVER) _

_Possible Names For Warren _

_-Night Blaze (That's hot) _

_-Hot Head (Boomer would be proud) _

_-The Human Torch (Copyright infringement, much?) _

_Possible Names For Will _

_-Super Jet (Lame) _

_-Strong… something or other. _

_Okay I give up. Warren has cool names and me and Will have those shitty ones. Damn Layla and her 'Mother Nature'. Why is her power so cool and mine is so crap? Hell, even Zack has a name! Whatever. _


End file.
